


The King’s Lark

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Possessive Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Mobster Geralt and his favorite (only) boy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 579





	The King’s Lark

A knock on Geralt’s office door made the man look up from his papers, Jaskier’s head perking up from the couch to look at Geralt. 

“Thought you were wrapping up. You said no more meetings today,” Jaskier pouted. 

“There  _ are _ no more meetings today,” Geralt told him, pausing before telling whoever it was to come in. Jaskier stretched out on the couch, lazily looking to the door as it opened. 

A man entered the room, Jaskier not recognizing him, but Geralt did. “Jakob.” 

“Geralt,” Jakob nodded in respect, eyes flickering over to Jaskier briefly. 

“What do you need?” Geralt sat back in his chair, staring Jakob down.

“I was told to come to you. That big payout we just got, I was wondering if I could give back my cut for a night with,” Jakob paused and trailed off, looking over at Jaskier lounging on the couch. “Your toy. I know other guys loan their bitches out as payment.” 

Geralt’s hands tightened into fists immediately, standing up so fast his chair almost knocked over. He paused and took a breath, walking around his desk to Jakob, standing toe-to-toe with the overly cocky man. “Are you fucking stupid?” 

Jakob took a step back and Geralt followed him with a menacing step forward. “N-no, I just thought—“

“You didn’t think enough, apparently.” Geralt gripped Jakob’s shirt in one fist, towering over the other man with fiery gold eyes. Geralt hauled back and landed a solid right to Jakob’s jaw, a sickening  _ crack _ sounding through the room. Geralt kept him up by the fist in his shirt, pulling back again to land another punch to his face. “Don’t you ever  _ think _ about my boy again. I’ll fucking kill you without a thought,” Geralt grit out, shoving Jakob on the ground. 

Geralt kicked him in the gut, snapping at Jaskier before pointing back at his desk. “Bend over it.” 

Jaskier rose gracefully, looking at Jakob crumpled on the ground distastefully. He walked to the desk and bent over, shoving his pants down before rummaging in a drawer, pulling their half-used bottle of lube out. He slicked his fingers and shoved two in himself, still loose from Geralt’s earlier claiming. 

Geralt gave one more kick to Jakob’s gut, sneering down at the beaten man. “Jaskier is  _ mine _ .” Geralt turned and stormed over to Jaskier, undoing his belt and zipper as he walked. He stepped up behind Jaskier and slid his cock between Jaskier’s cheeks once, twice, before thrusting in completely. 

Jaskier arched his back with a groan, digging his nails into the top of the desk. “Oh,  _ Daddy _ ,” Jaskier moaned, Geralt’s hand tangling in the chestnut locks to yank him backwards on his cock. Geralt’s thrusts were rough and harsh, skin-on-skin sounds filling the room, mixing with Jaskier’s breathy panting. 

Geralt spared a glance at Jakob, noting with sick satisfaction that Jakob was watching, his nose broken and bloody. Geralt pulled Jaskier up, holding him pinned to his own broad chest while he thrust up into him. Sinking his teeth into Jaskier’s neck, he sucked a dark mark into the delicate skin, rough and just a touch too painful to happen without Jaskier giving a loud whine and squirming. 

“Stay still,” Geralt growled in Jaskier’s neck, gripping his hip for leverage. His thrusts were getting faster, but never sloppy, always controlled, concise. Jaskier groaned, clawing at Geralt’s hand on his chest. 

“ _ Daddy _ , fuck! More, please, come in me, mark me, make me yours.” 

Geralt growled again, slamming their hips together. “You’re already  _ mine _ , Jaskier.” Jaskier cried out with each thrust now, hips banging against the edge of the desk. He knew there would be bruises later, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Geralt to come deep in him, to  _ own  _ him. 

Geralt came with a deep, satisfied groan, seating himself as deep as he could as he pumped his load inside of his boy. “Yours, yours, yours,” Jaskier whimpered, gripping Geralt’s hand that was still on his chest. Geralt gave one last, sharp thrust, nosing along Jaskier’s neck before he pulled out. Jaskier let himself slump against the desk, keeping his legs spread. He knew Geralt liked to watch his come leak from his abused hole, down his thighs. 

And Geralt did watch, pulling Jaskier’s cheeks apart so his eyes could follow the streak his come made down Jaskier’s milky thigh. Geralt gathered the mess with his thumb, pushing it back inside Jaskier, gentler now. He paused, glancing over at Jakob, still crumpled on the floor. 

“Get the fuck out of here,” he commanded, Jakob getting up as quickly as he could and making his exit swift. Geralt leaned down and pressed a kiss to one cheek, murmuring a soft, “good boy,” into the soft skin. 

Jaskier hummed happily, eyes closed. “Daddy, can I clean up?” 

Geralt grabbed a few tissues from the box on his desk, cleaning his boy up with gentle movements. He pulled Jaskier to stand up, pulling Jaskier’s pants up and fastening them for him. Jaskier turned and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss. Geralt rested his hands on Jaskier’s hips as they kissed. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, Geralt humming deep in his chest. 

“Can we go home now?” Jaskier asked, tangling gentle fingers into the loose part of Geralt’s hair. 

“Yes, let me get a few things, then we can go.” 

————

The pair sat together in the overly large bathtub in their home later, Jaskier sitting between Geralt’s thick thighs with his back against Geralt’s chest. Geralt kept one hand over Jaskier’s heart as they soaked in the hot water, Jaskier’s hand resting over his. 

Jaskier tilted his head back to lean against Geralt, humming in content. Geralt used his free hand to run a thumb over the dark, possessive mark he had left earlier. Jaskier tilted his head to the side, in case Geralt wanted to suck another mark into his creamy skin, offering himself to the bigger man. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you with the way I reacted.” 

“Hm?” Jaskier paused to let the words sink in before he chuckled softly, taking Geralt’s hand from his neck to under the water, to his half-hard cock. 

“Did I sound afraid?” Jaskier questioned, eyes fluttering shut as Geralt wrapped a large hand around his cock. Geralt stroked him slowly. “Do I  _ feel _ afraid?”

“No. I know I hurt you with the mark on your neck,” Geralt murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against said mark. 

“I love it when you mark me as yours, Geralt.” Jaskier groaned softly, hips jumping once when Geralt twisted his hand on an upstroke. Geralt smiled against his neck, repeating the motion and pulling a soft moan from Jaskier’s throat. 

Geralt pulled his hand away, patting Jaskier’s thigh gently. Jaskier whined, “I wasn’t good enough today?” 

The older man chuckled quietly, shaking his head. “You were perfect today, little bird. Go lay on the bed.” 

Jaskier stood on slightly shaky knees, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel to dry off with. He scrubbed the towel over his body as he walked into the master bedroom. Jaskier left the towel on the floor next to the bed before crawling on the thick mattress. He settled against the headboard, aching to grip his cock and relieve some of the pressure, but he didn’t, knowing Geralt would surely punish him for touching what belonged to the white-haired man. 

Geralt came into the bedroom shortly after, eyeing Jaskier splayed out as he was, a fond smile on his pink lips. “Good boy.”

Jaskier cock twitched against his hip where it rested, hard and hot and throbbing. Geralt crawled into bed, pulling Jaskier to be his little spoon. Jaskier snuggled in, whining softly. “Please?” 

“Of course, baby. You want daddy to fuck your ass again?” Geralt murmured the question, voice rumbling in his throat as he ran one hand along Jaskier’s bare hip. 

Jaskier shook his head, eyes closing. “Don’t think I could take it, Daddy, not again tonight.” 

Geralt pressed a kiss into Jaskier’s shoulder, slipping his hand between Jaskier’s cheeks. “Do I need to kiss it better?” 

Jaskier groaned, pressing his hips back against Geralt’s. “Please?” 

Geralt smiled into Jaskier’s soft skin, moving his hand to Jaskier’s hip to roll him over. Geralt stood up on his knees, grabbing a few pillows and sliding his hand under Jaskier’s hips to lift him at the same time. He pushed the pillows between Jaskier and the bed, letting the younger man squirm until he was comfortable, ass in the air and legs spread wide. 

Geralt moved between those spread legs and gripped both cheeks in either hand, palming and kneading and  _ spreading  _ possessively. Jaskier only spread his legs a little further in response. 

Leaning in, Geralt kept him pulled apart as he pressed a gentle kiss to Jaskier’s pucker, sliding his hot, slick tongue over it after. Jaskier moaned, eyes slipping closed as Geralt started gently licking, pressing in with a pointed tongue every so often. 

Jaskier gripped the comforter beneath him, back arching and hips shifting back. Geralt was set on his slow, loving, appreciative pace, sliding his hands to Jaskier’s hips to keep him still. Jaskier exhaled a whine, squirming. 

“Please, Daddy, I just — _ah_ — just want to come, I’ve been your _good_ _boy_ ,” Jaskier nearly sobbed, his thighs starting to shake. Geralt gave one last, languid lick before pulling back. Jaskier did sob now, reaching down to shove a hand under himself and grip his cock. Geralt tutted at him and Jaskier paused, almost to his leaking dick, before he pulled his hand back. Frustrated tears swam in his vision, sobbing again. 

“You know better than to touch what’s mine,” Geralt chided softly, caressing Jaskier’s ass lovingly. 

“I  _ didn’t _ ,” Jaskier bawled, squirming and wiggling under Geralt's golden gaze. “ _ Please _ ,” he begged desperately, another sob bubbling past his lips. 

Geralt pulled the pillows free from under Jaskier, laying down next to the smaller man before pulling him close, chest to back. Geralt curled his hand around Jaskier’s aching cock, stroking slowly. 

Jaskier’s whole body shook, hips bucking immediately. Geralt rested his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder, looking down to watch his own work. “That’s it, Jaskier. You’ve been so good for me today,” Geralt murmured, picking his pace up a little. 

Jaskier gave short, shaky thrusts, still crying as he chased his orgasm. Geralt’s grip got tighter, Jaskier’s precome slicking the way. “That’s right,” Geralt cooed softly, twisting his hand every so often to hear Jaskier’s breathing hitch. “You deserve it, my little bird. Come for me. Come for daddy.” 

Another sob, a full-body shudder, a breathless whimper, and Jaskier was coming, fucking into Geralt’s fist desperately as his spend coated Geralt’s hand. Jaskier slumped into the bed, boneless and twitching. Geralt brought his hand to his lips, licking a stripe across his palm. He hummed, offering his hand to Jaskier, who perked up enough to lick his come from Geralt’s palm and fingers. 

“Good boy. I don’t mind messes as long as you clean up after yourself,” Geralt murmured, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier melted back into the mattress, against Geralt, who wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him tighter, closer. They cuddled until Jaskier started to shiver. Geralt maneuvered then under the comforter, Jaskier rolling to face him once under the blanket. 

Jaskier’s beautiful face was stained with previously-shed tears, his eyes half-lidded and hazy as he smiled lazily at the other man. Geralt smiled back, reaching up to wipe the streaks from his cheeks. “Beautiful boy,” Geralt whispered to him, leaning in to press a reverent kiss to Jaskier’s red lips. 

Jaskier shifted, moving closer to Geralt. He settled with his face pressed against Geralt’s pec, arm sling around his middle. Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s middle as well, hugging him closer. Jaskier was snoring quietly in mere seconds, Geralt smiling fondly as he watched his boy sleep while he dozed off himself. 


End file.
